


The Girl Who Was Almost Ash

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: The Adventures of Doctor-Donna and the Human Doctor [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Mass Effect 1, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter which regeneration, never trust the Doctor's driving. 1066 Europe will inevitably be 2183 on a whole different planet, in whole different solar system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Who Was Almost Ash

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaase continue your Virmire/Who crossover AU because Time Travel/number 8 in the fic meme or a mix of 3/4, because reasons..](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/post/36413896722/pleeeeeaaaaaaaaase-continue-your-virmire-who-crossover)
> 
> (Then this became a monster with Doctor-Donna taking over all the things, including Mass Effect. Have some Donna, 10.2, and Ashley. XD)

“So where are we this time? It sure ain't 1066,” Donna griped as she tried to look at the monitor, but the Doctor yanked it away. “Oi, let me see, spaceman.”

The TARDIS shook, knocking both Doctors to the ground with a few choice curses. “Someone's hitting my TARDIS!” the Doctor exclaimed angrily as he jumped up and changed the screen to show the outside. “Ooh, robots. I love me a good robot. Except these are bad robots, guns and all.”

Donna shook her head. “That's more 22nd century weaponry and AIs,” she surmised unhappily. “We're off by over a millennium, Doctor. I'm driving next time.”

“Who makes their AIs with flashlights as heads? That is some poor design-” the Doctor muttered to himself just before his coat got tossed at his face. “Oi, spacegirl! What's that for?”

“We're going out there,” Donna stated, pulling out something from her pocket. “I got a few EMP grenades from our last adventure with River Song.”

The Doctor pulled a face. “ _Her_ ,” he griped unhappily. “Don't know how you get along with her. I don't like her.”

“That's just you being the Doctor, not the Donna part, genius,” Donna replied as she pulled on her jacket. “You don't like that she knows your other self's future.”

He crossed his arms with an eye roll and followed Donna to the TARDIS' door. “Did you even check if those work?”

“Where's the fun in that?” she asked cheekily. “Anyway, I trust my source. Hurry it up, spaceman.”

Donna threw the doors open before throwing out an EMP grenade, and as the enemy forces seized up from the overload, she ran outside with a signal for the Doctor to follow her. “Allons-y,” he muttered as he chased after her.

* * *

Donna threw another EMP grenade, immobilizing the last of the robots in the area. “Don't even think about it,” she stated as she crouched down to look over a dead alien corpse that had been killed by the pulse weapons the robots were carrying.

“What?” the Doctor asked as he bounced back to his feet after having looking over one of the downed machines. “I'm not thinking. Weeeeell, that's not accurate; I'm always thinking, but-”

“You were thinking about bringing one of those AIs back with us to the TARDIS,” she said as she stood up and dusted herself up. “We've seen the damage they can do, and some look like they're repairing.”

The Doctor huffed. “You take all the fun out of this,” he muttered.

Donna ignored the comment as she saw someone running towards them with a gun drawn and enemies at her back. Quickly, Donna tossed an EMP grenade past the woman, and all the AIs seized up and dropped. The woman in armor spun around and stared at them.

“Civilians? Where did you- No, it doesn't matter. You have to get out of the blast radius,” she said.

“Blast radius?” Donna asked. “What's gonna blow?”

“This whole facility,” the woman answered. “I don't know how you got here or how you beat the geth so easily, but you have to hurry.”

“Then we'd better get going,” the Doctor announced, grabbing her hand. “Allons-y, miss- Huh, we didn't get your name.”

“Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams,” she responded automatically, pulling her hand away. “Go where?”

“Our ship, Miss Williams,” the Doctor said, “but we better hurry, if what you said is true. Getting blown up is never a good way to go.”

Ashley laughed, a little hysterical. “You say that like you know what dying is like.”

“Weeeell, you could say that, but now is not the time-”

“-for letting him chatter on. More of the geth things are coming, and I only have so many grenades,” Donna interrupted. “Our ship is a few meters back, now run!”

The Doctor grinned, grabbing Ashley's hand again, and when he ran, she couldn't stop herself from running along side him as the geth approached. Ashley leveled her gun to take out a few geth in their way before Donna threw another EMP grenade. Soon after, a blue box came into view.

As the Doctor let go of Ashley's hand and ran for the box, fumbling in his pocket for his key, Ashley gaped. “You can't be serious,” she said. “We can't possibly all fit in there, and I really doubt that thing can fly.”

The Doctor and Donna scoffed in unison as the door clicked open. “Just wait a see, princess,” Donna said as the Doctor went inside, and she pushed Ashley inside after him.

Ashley stumbled inside, about turn around shout at Donna for shoving her, but the interior of the impossible blue box stopped her in her tracks. Donna slammed the door behind her as the Doctor ran around the console, flicking switches and slamming buttons.

“It's...” Ashley said in awe. “It's bigger on the inside.”

Donna grinned. “They all say that. Isn't it brilliant? And it can take us all over in time and space,” she explained as she led Ashley a little further into the console room. “Though, it won't if we get blown to hell, Doctor.”

“Working on it!” he shouted as the TARDIS shook and made a weak dematerialization sound. “You could help, spacegirl!”

“Ooh, he's asking for help. Ashley, remember this moment; it's a first in history,” she stated as she ran over to the other side of the console. “Did you turn off the blue stabilizers _again_ , dumbo? I should never let you drive her.”

Ashley stared at the two Doctors, just catching her breath before speaking up. “Uh, anything I can do to help?” she asked.

“Just hold on to the jump seat,” Donna told her as she pulled down on another leaver. “It's gonna be a bumpy ride off this planet.”

The TARDIS shook violently as she finally dematerialized, and Ashley kept a good grip on her seat. The Doctor shouted as held on to the console, and Donna kept her balance much better. Then the ship rocked once more before stabilizing. Ashley let out a sigh of relief.

“So, where are we now?” she asked quietly.

The Doctor pressed a few buttons then shifted the monitor over into Ashley's view. “Just above Virmire,” he responded, pointing the planet with a large area of red and smoke.

Ashley stared. “Oh god, that would have been me,” she murmured before swallowing thickly. “I knew no one was coming for me, but I didn't... Oh god.”

“C'mon, follow me,” Donna spoke up, putting a hand on Ashley's shoulder. “Let's find you something in the wardrobe, you can get out of this armor. Best not to think about what almost happened. You're alive now, right?”

“Right,” Ashley said quietly, standing up shakily. “Well, lead the way, uh... I never got your names...”

“The Doctor!” the man shouted from the other side of the room. “Okay, Doctor John Noble, but I prefer just Doctor. Sharing last names with her was a bad life decision. I make a lot of those.”

“Oi,” Donna said threateningly before turning back to Ashley. “Doctor Donna Noble, but I'm a bit less pretentious than that prat over there, so just call me Donna.”

“Oi!” the Doctor exclaimed indignantly, but the women swiftly ignored them as they headed off to the wardrobe room.


End file.
